


I Never Thought

by exocholic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocholic/pseuds/exocholic
Summary: Kyungsoo asked an incredibly ridiculous question and left Baekhyun bothered ever since."Damn you, Do Kyungsoo!"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	I Never Thought

_"Have you ever thought of dating Chanyeol?"_

If only Baekhyun could throw a raw steak right smack at Kyungsoo's face, he would. But he can't. Since that's not only a waste of food but Kyungsoo would smack him with a whole cow himself if he can.

Why though? Because he asked such an _incredibly ridiculous_ question!

Where did he even get that idea? Why did he even consider that Baekhyun would _date_ Chanyeol?

Baekhyun grumbles, biting on his sandwich alone in his little corner at work. Everyone else was out during their lunch break while he decided to stay put in the office to sulk in his own world.

"Baekhyun! We need you!"

Or so he thought. He narrows his eyes when he found Kyungsoo smiling - oh so innocently - when Baekhyun knew _exactly_ what he was trying to do. Chanyeol, who apparently stayed at the office too, was behind Kyungsoo, bent down to look over the laptop as he tried to help their colleague on something.

"C'mon, Baek. Surely you know this better. This is your line of expertise right?" Kyungsoo says in a rather teasing manner.

Baekhyun flares his nose. Chanyeol oblivious as he tilts his head, probably figuring out whatever is on the screen.

With a huff and a puff and against his will, Baekhyun leaves his peaceful corner and trudges towards the two, sandwich in hand as he takes another bite out of bitterness.

"Mwhat?" Baekhyun sneers on his sandwich.

All anger dissipates like steamed water when Chanyeol faces him and sends him a smile. And because the taller was bent down, their faces ended up only a few inches apart. Baekhyun's angry red turns into blushing pink.

Tsk. He's still angry.

At Kyungsoo, to make that clear.

He can never be mad at Chanyeol.

"What is it?" Shyly Baekhyun mumbles. Suddenly conscious of his sad chicken sandwich where the mayo had stained his fingers and a piece of lettuce on the verge of falling out. He wasn't good at preparing one, okay? Chanyeol always does that for him…

_How could he suddenly be conscious? Why was he suddenly conscious?_

It's all Chanyeol's fault!

Well… Kyungsoo, for asking that damned question.

"Why don't you sit here? Here, take my place." Kyungsoo stands up and offers his seat, or rather forced it upon him, with that annoying smile still on his face.

Baekhyun almost throws him his sandwich, but took another bite instead when Chanyeol turns to him expectantly. Blinking those big wide _genuinely innocent_ \- and pretty - eyes of his Baekhyun's way.

But then Baekhyun almost chokes on it when he felt Chanyeol's thumb wipe some mayo from the corner of his lips and licks them off his finger.

He stares at Chanyeol like he grew two heads. _Why would he do that?!_

"What?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, as if that wasn't the first time.

No. It actually wasn't. That was how it has always been between them.

Baekhyun was only freaking out about it now.

_It's that question_ , he swears to God.

Baekhyun, who was left wordless, just immediately took the offer and sat down on Kyungsoo's swivel chair, the latter trying hard not to snicker behind his hands, but he was clearly looking at Baekhyun screaming with his eyes _that_ question - mockingly.

_Dating Chanyeol huh._

Baekhyun gulps his annoyance and finally looks at the screen. There, he finds an advertisement design that was worked on by an intern. But that was irrelevant. What gets him is Chanyeol _now leaning over him_. Probably even closer than he was with Kyungsoo awhile ago. The taller's face just centimeters away from his own now he can feel him breathing on his ear.

"What do you think we should change? Feels like something's missing." Chanyeol spoke, sending shivers up Baekhyun's spine and nearly leaving him in a frenzy for feeling _that_ way.

Taking a deep breath, masked as if he was trying to work the gears in his head, Baekhyun just hums. He frankly can't think straight with Chanyeol hovering just there beside him.

Spare his heart please.

"Yeah, Baek. What do you think _should change_?" Kyungsoo provides, emphasizing some words and looking smug when Baekhyun takes a peek at his colleague.

Chanyeol pouts and rests his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Brain short circuits.

"W-what if I think it's fine j-just the way it is? What if we r-ruin it if we touch it? You know...?" Baekhyun stutters, unintentionally talking about something else.

Chanyeol laughs, "I guess you're right. Why ruin something that isn't broken?" He then pecks Baekhyun's shoulder before finally standing up straight and walks away.

Brain dead. Emergency. Call 911.

Baekhyun's sanity found dead in the ditch.

_"Why would I date Chanyeol, huh. It's ridiculous, huh. I would never, huh."_ Kyungsoo singsongs his answers to the question so insultingly mockingly.

Baekhyun feels like crying. He wants to cry out of frustration and anger and confusion and anger and annoyance and did he mention anger?

（○｀Ｏ´○）

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun have known each other since elementary. They were the bestest of friends. Tied to the hip with no one successful enough to separate them. Not other friends, not even past girlfriends and boyfriends.

In fact, they've been in a fair share of relationships over the years, but all of them fell over time. Not one - for both of them - lasted for more than a year. In the end, by their junior year of college, they decided relationships were worthless. _A waste of time really_ , Chanyeol once said. Baekhyun couldn't agree more.

Although… Baekhyun never really understood Chanyeol's reasons as to why his relationships never worked out. For Baekhyun, he simply found every relationship he had was boring.

No sparks. Nothing.

Happy giggly days, yes. But happy giggly days that keep you up at night and want nothing more but to see them again, missing their presence even if it has only been five minutes since they left? _No._

His exes were never enough.

Days were a lot more fun when it ended playing games with Chanyeol or hearing his voice, that deepened like smooth velvety cake as they grew up, reading him books through the phone lulling him to sleep or keeping him warm in his embrace during sleepovers.

That was enough.

For Chanyeol's reasons though, Baekhyun never really asked.

All he knew was that in Chanyeol's last relationship, his ex stormed at Baekhyun, slapped him in the face, and next thing he knew was Chanyeol pushing the man off and screaming _"We're over!"_. Then a vivid memory of the guy looking at them with eyes full of pain, breaking into tears, and running off the scene.

For the rest of the school year since, every time he and Chanyeol's ex crosses paths, the other backs away and takes a different route, especially when Chanyeol was around.

"He's not gonna hurt you again. Don't worry." Chanyeol told him once.

Although they never got close, Baekhyun always felt bad for the ex. Whatever he and Chanyeol went through clearly hurt the guy. But to this day, Baekhyun never questioned anything.

Because deep down, he was glad to have Chanyeol's full attention again.

"What's up with you staring at the wall like you were placed on time out?"

Baekhyun breaks out from his reverie. Sehun was looking at him like he was some weird species.

"This 'bout what Kyungsoo asked?" Baekhyun blinks, Sehun continues, _"Have you never thought of dating Chanyeol?"_ Sehun quotes with his fingers and adds "I heard you guys talk this morning" when Baekhyun looked at him like his dear life just passed by his eyes.

"Wh-wh… what about it??" Baekhyun breaks eye contact. Flustered and suddenly a stuttering mess wanting to hide under his desk. "It's a useless question!"

"You say that yet you're here panicking every time it's brought up." Sehun deadpans.

Baekhyun whines in his seat and clutches his hair, frustrated over the thoughts of _'dating Chanyeol'_ looming over his head like a rain cloud yet to leave. "How. Can I. Date. Chanyeol. We're just….. _friends_." He knocks his head on the table for every word.

Looks painful, Sehun winces, but is also greatly amused. "Chanyeol's gonna turn into The Hulk if he finds even a scratch on your forehead."

That stops Baekhyun. Looking like a maniac as he still gripped his hair frozen with a panicked expression. Sehun tries his hardest not to laugh. Oh, this precious precious child~

"You okay, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol appears before them, turning Baekhyun into a statue if he wasn't already. "What happened to you?" He checks Baekhyun's state of disheveled-ness and worries.

Chanyeol puts down the drink he was holding, gently pries off Baekhyun's hands away from his head and goes on to fuss about his hair, combing it with his fingers and fixing it up. "I told you, take a break when work starts stressing you out. There--" Chanyeol lovingly pats Baekhyun's cheeks after all was done-- "pretty as always."

Baekhyun just stares the whole time not saying a word. Chanyeol tilts his head but thinks nothing of it and hands Baekhyun his favorite strawberry drink he just bought (one where he had to leave the office building, cross a few blocks just to reach that particular café, and travel the way back _all_ on foot) before he left him alone again and went back to his own office.

The next time Baekhyun met Sehun's eyes, the taller was sporting the exact same expression Kyungsoo had a while ago; someone might as well have photocopied them. The glint in Sehun's eyes scared him, to be honest.

Sehun just hums before leaving Baekhyun in his own misery, _"just friends, huh"._

Baekhyun groans, throwing a quiet tantrum on his desk.

Sleepless nights follow him after that day.

Curse Kyungsoo and his damned question.

(；´д｀)ゞ

Baekhyun couldn't help it. Ever since Kyungsoo brought up the topic, he was now suddenly too hyper aware of Chanyeol's existence in his life.

All of a sudden, Chanyeol was no longer _just_ Baekhyun's best friend. He was now Park Chanyeol: taller than him, broader than him, bigger all over than him, handsome manager by day, musician by night - best friend. A man and a potential partner.

Chanyeol was no longer a vague face, because despite knowing each other for years, Baekhyun never truly _looked_ at him, but now there was _far too much clarity_.

The placement of his moles, his big almond eyes and lips plump and soft that never failed to showcase his signature million watt smile. His giant so called "Yaoi hands" as Kyungsoo puts it, that now sends shivers up Baekhyun's spine whenever Chanyeol places them on his lower back out of habit or holds his hand when they cross the street. What used to be a mere touch now radiated heat through his skin. The fact that Chanyeol was no longer the scrawny teenager Baekhyun used to know, but now maintains a muscular build with arms that might as well be the size of his thighs. An exaggeration, but Baekhyun feels their strength whenever Chanyeol wraps an arm around him, rather tightly at that sometimes (he is protective). Too tight for comfort in fact it leaves Baekhyun breathless… and hot and bothered. _Ehrm_.

"Are you sure you're alright, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol startles him out of his reverie.

That freaking nickname Chanyeol only uses in private.

Baekhyun trembles. Not only was he caught staring but he almost shat his pants seeing Chanyeol's expression and the fact he was looking at him registered in his panicked brain.

Yes, Chanyeol's deep voice affects him now too. It was too… _sexy_ for his own good. Apparently.

The fact it's the same voice he uses to sing as well. _Umnf_. Coupled with a shuddering gaze that seemed like Baekhyun was Chanyeol's world is… immensely weakening.

"What's up with you recently?" Chanyeol smiles curiously as he sliced Baekhyun's meat on his plate. _Oh no, smile too cute, Baekhyun will melt. Send help!_ "You've been acting weird. Did something happen?"

"Nothing, really. Prolly just burnt out from work, I guess?" Baekhyun sighs and shrugs and internally pats his back at the quick excuse.

"Really?" _Why is Chanyeol looking at him like he can read his thoughts?_ "Alright then. Here."

Chanyeol brings a spoon up to feed him. Baekhyun might as well hyperventilate. Okay, he takes it back. _How to calm_... "What are you doing? We're in public!" He can only hope Chanyeol doesn't catch his reddening cheeks. Did someone rub them with chili? Why is it so hot all of a sudden?

But Chanyeol was smarter than that. He raises his eyebrows and a smirk slowly appears. "This is the first time you complained about me feeding you in public." He more states than anything.

Baekhyun isn't able to say anything afterwards. Because like… _true_. Instead, he gives in to Chanyeol feeding him practically his whole plate the whole meal while the taller feeds himself alone. After all, what can he say? This has always been their dynamic. Chanyeol pampering and Baekhyun being pampered.

It was only because of that - _darned Do Kyungsoo!_ \- that suddenly everything that involved Park Chanyeol was… something to panic about.

(´；ω；`)

There was one more thing that ultimately bothered Baekhyun - their shared bed.

Or rather...

Their shared room, shared bathroom, shared closet… _shared house_.

Quickly after they graduated college, Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to live together for good. In fact, it was Baekhyun himself who brought up the idea, to which Chanyeol was more than happy to accept. _Did he even take a second to think about it?_ So joyed that Chanyeol immediately went on a hunt for a living space.

It all started in their first two years of college, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun ended up dorming together. They had a third roommate, but who soon decided he was better off rooming elsewhere with how tight at the hip Chanyeol and Baekhyun were he might as well be the third wheel. By junior year, they thought of separating, to "broaden their horizons" as Baekhyun suggested. And so they did... but barely lasted.

By mid-year of their third year, Baekhyun and Chanyeol found themselves sneaking into each other's dorms and sleeping over. So, by senior year, decided to move back in together.

It only made sense to continue living together after college. They simply got along _that_ well. And anyway, they will always find themselves back to each other.

Can anyone blame them though? No one else can handle Baekhyun's whiny personality, his maximum volume singing voice, his random bouts of screaming, his puppy noises before falling asleep - _but Chanyeol_. No one else can handle Chanyeol's crazy antics of exercising deep into the night because he couldn't sleep, his habit of telling how his day went before he goes to bed (that over the years became Baekhyun's version of a lullaby), his composing hobby and playing on his keyboard sometimes too early in the morning the birds haven't even chirped yet - _but Baekhyun_.

So really, they were like two puzzle pieces. Perfectly matched. Shaped for each other, and each other only. Accurately sliced those edges to leave no gap in between.

And yet again, Baekhyun never questioned anything between them.

Sharing simply made sense…

Except maybe now with the question still looming over his head.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun, who just stood beside the bed without climbing in.

Baekhyun's brain pretty much shut down. Suddenly conscious of the fact Chanyeol was sitting on the bed _half naked_ and drying his hair with a towel.

It was not that he was bothered Chanyeol was pretty much flicking droplets of water everywhere. That wasn't it. It's the fact Chanyeol was half naked and looking very good right now. And Kyungsoo's motherfucking question in neon lights flashing in his brain and as if that damned man of a Do fed Baekhyun a swarm of butterflies causing a huge ruckus inside his tummy. His muscular torso out in its full glory, his tattoos displayed in the open from the confines of the usually long sleeved clothes he wears.

_Enticing_. Baekhyun gulps. _Hot_.

Don't get him wrong. Baekhyun had always found his best friend attractive. There have been indeed several times where the thought of dating Chanyeol came to his mind and left him daydreaming for hours. How could he not? Chanyeol was a whole package. The perfect ideal partner. A man everyone would wish to have in their lives. But he never truly dug deep into his feelings, because they were just that - _best friends_.

Although their 'platonic' relationship has grown tighter and stronger over the years, because Chanyeol never truly said anything, Baekhyun decided it was better to keep his feelings at bay. Better to control it now than risk a heartbreak. And Baekhyun knows a heartbreak from Chanyeol would have his world crumble into pieces.

So, Baekhyun decides to run away, again. Maybe get some water downstairs to calm his nerves. Perhaps some Chamomile tea to help him get to sleep and make him forget the feelings bubbling in his chest.

_Why is everything too in his face right now?_

He survived the last few nights because Chanyeol was out practicing with his band for an upcoming gig and therefore came home late when Baekhyun was already asleep. He was able to handle working in the same company and under the same department since that annoying question was raised because timingly enough, Chanyeol also got busy as a manager.

So far, Baekhyun was able to escape. Not have this very scene play before his very poor sensitive ogling eyes. _Cough_.

But the world has other plans, huh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chanyeol catches Baekhyun by the wrist and pulls him down only to fall on his lap, too quick for Baekhyun's sanity he lets out an embarrassing squeak.

_Internal chaos activated._

"Uh... Um.. I was just... You know... Water?" Baekhyun was a stuttering blushing mess and he felt his throat going parch. He gulps, feebly trying to push Chanyeol away from him by how close their faces are. The taller's body heat unwantedly (sort of) sipping through Baekhyun's thin pajamas.

_Lord oh heavenly Father please spare his life. He needs guidance right now. Some prayers. Maybe a miracle? Or does he need to pray to Satan? Because Park Chanyeol is looking too sinful right now Baekhyun is going to combust._

A smirk ever so slowly paints across Chanyeol's face. And if Baekhyun were to guess because Chanyeol was one smart man or his madly red face was just simply a big giveaway - _he knew_.

"Why have you been so conscious of me these days, huh?" Chanyeol tilts his head, trying to catch his gaze. "This isn't the first we're like this yet you're--"

"C-conscious? What are you t-talking about?" Baekhyun laughs, awkwardness so apparent it was embarrassing.

And then, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's hand slowly cup his face and turn him to face him. So gentle and loving coupled with his borderline predatory smirk softening to an adoring one, as if Baekhyun being so conscious of him made the taller... _happy_. _Relieved._

Baekhyun finally loses it.

He melts right then and there and shyly nudges Chanyeol's hand with the same softness.

"It's because of Kyungsoo's question, isn't it." He states more than questions. "That you've been acting so weird recently."

Baekhyun's eyes widen like saucers, as if a deer caught in the headlights. He tries to speak but only ends up looking like a fish out of water.

Chanyeol laughs, eyes turning into lovely crescents.

_Oh, pretty_. Baekhyun couldn't help but stare. It was his favorite expression, after all.

"Kyungsoo told me."

_That damned egg head!_

"He also asked me the same question."

That almost stopped Baekhyun's breathing. "He... He did?!" He exclaims, suddenly scared and anxious.

Chanyeol only nods his head and they stare at each other for a long moment. Probably minutes; maybe hours. Baekhyun isn't sure but it felt like forever. But it weakened the fear he felt, as Chanyeol's stare was simply full of love it was undeniable he really had nothing to be afraid of.

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol breaks the silence and suddenly asks, leaving Baekhyun yet again in a frenzy, but a giddy frenzy.

"Umm... You... I..."

Chanyeol laughs; utterly enamored.

He moves closer but slowly, giving Baekhyun the time to push him off and reject his advances.

But Baekhyun doesn't, and their lips touch.

It was short but it poured enough comfort to soothe out any remaining doubts.

"Fuck. I've _always_ wanted to do this." Chanyeol says, holding Baekhyun's face with both hands now and refusing to let him go. So he kisses him again, and again, _and again_ until Baekhyun pretty much melts in his arms.

Soft little kisses that turns into long ones and full of giggles.

"Me too."

Baekhyun was happy. But still, damn that Kyungsoo. On a more... positive note now.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have settled themselves more comfortably on the bed. Chanyeol finally wore a shirt while Baekhyun rests on his lap, embracing the taller with both his arms and legs as he snuggles his neck. Now this is pretty new.

While they shared a lot of hugs and cuddles in the past, it was never this intimate.

Things still felt the same, but also different all of a sudden, not just the kisses.

It was like the last thin layer that separated them in their relationship as friends are now lifted off and their hearts are finally sewn as one.

"Nothing is going to change, right?" Baekhyun asks. "You're still my best friend?"

"Is that what you've been afraid of?"

Baekhyun pushes himself up to face Chanyeol. "You never really... said anything. I know that what we had as friends was already strange for people but..." he fiddles with the necklace Chanyeol was wearing, one he had given on his birthday many years ago and never took it off since. "I also didn't know how you really felt. I didn't want to just assume... You know? In case--"

"I break your heart?" Chanyeol finishes. He lovingly smiles at Baekhyun; never really faded to begin with. "Perhaps we're both just cowardly idiots then." He laughs and boops Baekhyun's nose with his own. "To be honest, I was already satisfied with what we had. So long as I have you, see you happy and healthy, then I was content. But I guess... I was stupid for wasting a lot of time for not saying anything, huh?"

The smile that bloomed on Baekhyun's face was so bright Chanyeol might as well have fallen in love again. "Maybe in the chance of sharing kisses, yes. Wasted a lot of time." A peck on Chanyeol's cheek. "Otherwise, we've spent our lives together for so long, you were always the only one who knew me best, that all that was missing between us was..."

"Saying _I love you_." Chanyeol steals a kiss on his lips, and he leaves sweet pecks down to his neck as he embraces Baekhyun tight once again. "And to answer your question, no, we're still best friends." Chanyeol showers Baekhyun with _more_ kisses, trying to make up for lost time and chances in the past. _"Just best friends in love."_

Baekhyun laughs and squeals, tickled and filled to the brim with joy, and giggles _"I love you too"._

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*❤

Nothing much changed at work after the two confessed to each other. All that did was Chanyeol being a lot more open, clingy, and shameless with his affection towards Baekhyun. There wasn't any dating ban at their office to begin with anyway, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun had always been profound professionals in their respective positions. Their higher ups never really cared what went on between the two. Then again... Everyone already thought they were together in the first place.

As lunch ends, Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun and returns to his office as their department manager. Though he goes out again, strides across the office floor towards Baekhyun's desk and snoops in without second thoughts to bring Baekhyun into a deep but utterly sweet kiss that catches Baekhyun off guard.

"Thought you looked so cute today in your sweater I couldn't help it. Sorry, you can go back to whatever you're doing now." Chanyeol laughs as he leaves Baekhyun again, a skip in his steps this time.

Baekhyun just blinks, but his cheeks were clearly as pink as a cherry blossom.

"So... _Never thought of dating Chanyeol_ , huh." Kyungsoo leans on to rest by Baekhyun's table. A teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut up, you egghead." Baekhyun grumbles.

"You know what Chanyeol answered when I asked him the question?"

"Leave, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun pushes his colleague off who indeed started walking away.

_"Have you ever thought of dating Baekhyun?"_ but Kyungsoo continues his teasing; voice getting louder as he moves further.

"Shut up and go back to your work!"

"You know what he said?"

Sehun laughs at the whole ordeal Baekhyun was going through. Chanyeol, whose office was wide open and able to hear everything going on, just smiles playfully and shrugs at Baekhyun who was pouting at him angrily silently asking for help.

_"Of course he had always thought of dating you! He loves you~"_ Kyungsoo was now practically screaming across the office, the rest of their colleagues laughing at Baekhyun's clear misery. "Knew he loved you since you were both in high school! _Yihee_ ~"

Baekhyun loudly whines and throws a pen at Kyungsoo even though he was already too far away, but it was pretty obvious he was trying to hide the smile wanting to break out.

**Author's Note:**

> So.......... I may have lost my skills in writing. This is the first oneshot I've written and finished after such a long time oh my god. Pretty happy though, but please excuse the lameness of this. I don't really know what's going on?
> 
> Inspired by my friend who asked me if I would ever date my best friend and I'm just like.... Nah. No thanks. But these two gets a happy ending. Because ChanBaek always deserves a happy ending. Umnf~
> 
> Thank you to Jess for always reviewing my lame works, huhu. The amount of mistakes she found in this, hahahha. Skills are rusty. Rusty rusty. Also... what is humor, lmfao.


End file.
